Sweet
by BlackLynx17
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, in this fanfiction world, and Wendy is having the hardest time making something wonderful for her boyfriend. One-shot.


**BlackLynx17: I'm really considering taking a break from fanfiction, so I'm posting up all my little one-shots and finishing them up so they don't sit on my computer for the next couple of months. Enjoy. I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

The holiday I hate the most. The holiday I hate the most? That was easy, so easy. Out of all the holidays in the world that I celebrate the one I hate the most was Valentine's Day.

Now I know what you're thinking, only women who have been screwed over on valentines or hasn't had a valentines or just doesn't like spending money on valentines day or is even jealous of other people being in love on valentines so they hate it out of spite hate that holiday, but I swear I'm not in any of those categories. I have never been screwed over or cheated on valentine's day, I've been having a valentine for the best part of this year now and even before that I still hated the holiday, I don't mind spending money for the one I love and I'm never jealous of others since I have a wonderful boyfriend.

After knowing all of that, why do I still hate the holiday? Well that's plan and simple. Nothing I ever do goes right on this day, well maybe not this day, but more like... I can never make anything right. Valentine's day is supposed to be the day where you make something for the one you love, something special whether chocolate or a card or a scarf and mittens... I must have missed that class once I became a girlfriend, because I didn't know how to do any of that and failed in all of that.

I hated Valentine's day because it just showed everything that other girls could do that I couldn't. Valentine's day wasn't only the day to give something special to the one you love, but also brag about what you've given to show how much better a girlfriend you are than others. I didn't want to be a sucky girlfriend, so my gift had to rock. I couldn't knit though even if my life depended on it and I couldn't be able to learn with so little time left so I decided on cooking. I had a month left before it was that cursed day. If I practiced everyday from now until then I'm sure one of these days I'd be able to make something good, something delicious, something at least eatable.

Mest deserved the very best, I wanted to give him the very best. I wanted to give him something that would make him smile and thank me, telling me it was delicious and actually mean it!

"Lucy, Erza, Juvia, I really need your help. Please teach me how to cook." I bowed down lowly at them.

Mest, I hope you know how much I was about to suffer just to make you happy.

* * *

"Wendy! Wendy hold on a minute!" Mest called out, grabbing my hand.

"What Mest? I have an appointment with Lucy right now!" I pouted, looking back at him.

"You've been hanging out with them for the longest now though! Everyday after school, are you avoiding me? Have I done something to make you mad at me?"

"What? No Mest! Of course not!"

"Then why have you been ditching me lately?"

Should I tell him? It wouldn't really matter if I did tell him or not. Maybe if I did he wouldn't be hurt that I wasn't spending time with him, like he was acting right now.

"Because I'm trying to learn how to cook."

Mest blinked, "... cook? Is that why you have so many bandages on your fingers?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia have been teaching me how to cook so I can... so I can... makeyousomethinggoodonvalentine'sday." I said really fast, blushing in embarrassment.

"To what?"

I took a deep breath and sighed out, "to make you something good... on valentines... day." I whispered.

"Oh."

I refused to look into his eyes, embarrassed on what I might see.

"They're still waiting for me Mest."

"Of course, sorry. Um, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah you will, bye." I said then started running away from him.

I'm sorry Mest, I'm so sorry, but I swear I'll make it up to you with something delicious for valentine's day!

* * *

I hate you Valentine's Day. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much. I wish someone would kill you, I wish all the other holidays would kill you. You shouldn't be celebrated, not one bit.

"Lucy... I'm thinking of killing myself." I told her over the phone.

" _Your thinking of killing yourself over valentine's day?"_

"Yes."

" _You're just overreacting Wendy."_

"Am I? Because I'm standing in my kitchen right now and it's a complete mess. All that practicing for the past month was for nothing. Nothing."

" _Why are you still cooking? It's like midnight right now!"_

"Because I have nothing to give to Mest tomorrow! And it's Valentine's day tomorrow! Or today! And I have nothing to give to Mest!"

" _Wendy you're freaking out, just calm down. You need a nights rest, you're freaking out too much. Just fall asleep and then when you wake up tomorrow try again."_

"Alright Lucy, good bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I didn't listen to her though as I got started again, throwing away all my left over chocolate ruins. I wasn't going to give this up, I wanted to do something good, make something delicious. I wasn't going to give up!

"Here we go, try twenty-three." I said to myself reaching for the sugar box again.

* * *

I'm supposed to meet him in two hours, two hours, I haven't taken a shower, I haven't slept other than that short rest with my face a bowl, this was all a disaster. I knew I could do this though, I knew it with one more try. Take number 50 was going to be my lucky one! It was going to be my lucky one!

"I can do this!" I pumped myself up.

…

…

…

I was out of chocolate...

Today was Valentine's day, the chances of there being baking chocolate in the store were none and even if the small possibility of there being chocolate even if I ran there and back I wouldn't have enough time to make something for Mest.

I was a failure.

I was a failure.

… I should just spend the next two hours getting ready, looking all nice and pretty, and then just buy a box of chocolate from the store or something. I should do exactly like... but I told him I would be making something for him, I told myself I was going to make something special.

There had to be something else! Something else I could make for him! Even though I didn't have chocolate, I must have enough ingredients for something else! I started flipping through my cookbook, hoping, praying, begging for there to be something else...

And I did find something else. Small and little, sugar drops were what they were called in the book... it may have not been very valentine's dayish since it didn't have chocolate, but anything was better than nothing at this point and the the book said it only took half an hour. That was perfect. I rolled up my sleeves and read over the whole recipe before starting on it, slowly following the instructions one by one.

At the end the sugar drops were required to stay in the refrigerator for ten minutes, the longer the better though. This game me the perfect amount of time to take a shower and get dressed all cutely for my date with Mest. It was 11:50 when I finished up, I had only 10 more minutes, not even that much since I was supposed to meet him at 12. The book said they were supposed to be firm, but a bit squishy when squished. I pulled out the small balls, all different colors from pink to yellow then green. Firm, a bit squishy, I didn't have enough time to try it and quickly coated on the balls in some sugar water to make them shine a bit, like it instructed in the book, before throwing them into a jar, trying a cute green ribbon with a heart card. I shoved the jar in my back and took off running towards our meeting spot, completely forgetting about the mess in the kitchen. My parents weren't going to be happy seeing that, but I didn't care.

I kept running to the small bench in front of the clock pole, nearly tripping on my own two feet on the way there, but I saw him right across the street. I waited until the light changed before I slowly walked across, fixing myself up a bit more and making myself look presentable.

"Mest," I called out lightly, although I wanted to scream his name and make him eat these stupid sugar balls whatever to tell me if they were good or not.

Mest turned her head over to the side and saw me, standing up straight from the bench. He was looking really handsome, his hair all brushed down, his clothes all clean and nicely pressed. He was staring right at me, a smile on his face.

I pouted to myself as I came stomping over, suddenly mad about today. I was just about to slam the treats in his hand and then we were going back to his house to watch a movie. I could not deal with this valentine mood crap right now, I could not deal with it.

"Here! Happy Stupid Valentine's Day!" I growled pulling out my jar or treats.

Mest blinked, a laugh on his lips as he took the jar from me.

"I'm sorry if you were expecting chocolate! That was a complete failure though and I didn't want to not give you anything so here! If they're disgusting just throw them away... I'm sorry today sucks."

"Wendy, Wendy dear, calm down. Today doesn't suck, we haven't even started the day yet."

"You haven't," I mumbled to myself.

"And to me so far it's going great. You weren't that late today, you look really cute, and now you've made me the happiest boyfriend on this planet by giving me these candies. I always thought chocolate was overrated. Thank you Wendy."

I smile a little and watched as Mest lifted up the candy jar and started shaking the candies inside of it around.

"They look really cute, what are they?"

"Sugar Drops."

"Sounds... sweet! Do you mind if I try them now?"

"Ah... if they taste horrible, please just spit them right out. Don't force yourself to eat them." I blushed, embarrassed that after all this time I still couldn't making something good enough for him.

"I don't think that's going to happen, let's see here." Mest mumbled trying to figure out a way to open the jar.

The top works; he pulled the top open and stuck his fingers into the jar to pull out a green sugar drop. He tossed one into his mouth and started rolling his tongue around it, moaning out lightly as the flavors that just exploded on his tongue before he bit down and started chewing.

"Wow, I thought it was a jawbreaker sort of thing, but it's really soft and chewy inside and really good. Thanks Wendy, I love them."

My eyes widened and I started crying out hard, my feet caving underneath me as I fell on the ground. Mest's eyes went wide and he knelt down with me, waving his arms frantically around me.

"Wendy? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, I'm just so relieved I finally made something good! I'm so happy right now, I can't believe it!" I continued to cry out.

Mest started laughing and sighed out, rubbing the top of my head.

"You're so cute Wendy."

I sniffed and blushed, "thank you Mest."

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you Wendy."

I blushed lightly and smiled, "happy Valentine's Day Mest," I whispered before we kissed.

Alright... so maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The holiday I hate the most. The holiday I hate the most? That was easy, so easy. Out of all the holidays in the world that I celebrate the one I hate the most was White Day.


End file.
